One project dealt with the speed at which the ends of a polymer are brought together by Brownian motion. This collaboration with R. W. Pastor (FDA) and A. Szabo led to a paper comparing computer simulations with existing theories. The results are expectd to be helpful in understading the kinetics of protein folding. Another project is a continuing critical study of proposed theories of protein folding. A preliminary report on alanysis of an extermely simple model of protein folding kinetics has been published; further work is under way.